


to be here with you

by flyingthesky



Series: Rich Kid Incest Puddles [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Crossover Pairings, Multi, Musical References, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: At first Cameron thinks that Sharpay doesn't look anything like Ryan, but then he starts seeing it. They may be different genders, but they are most definitely twins.
Relationships: Cameron Winklevoss/Tyler Winklevoss/Sharpay Evans/Ryan Evans
Series: Rich Kid Incest Puddles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550707
Kudos: 2





	to be here with you

Cameron has always had his older brother, a reflection of himself. They're not exactly the same, but for most intents and purposes that's true enough. Most people can't tell them apart because they don't bother to learn the subtle differences between Cameron and Tyler. Their own mother sometimes gets it wrong when she's not paying attention, which is pretty fucked up.

So, when they first meet Ryan at a party, Cameron isn't expecting Ryan to be able to tell them apart. Except that Ryan is quiet and full of surprises so, when Tyler introduces himself as Cameron later (because that's something they always do to entertain themselves) and Ryan raises an eyebrow? Cameron is mildly impressed.

He doesn't understand why Ryan is so good at at telling them apart until a girl walks over to where they are and whispers something into Ryan's ear before storming away again. Ryan sighs when she walks away and gives Cameron and Tyler an apologetic smile.

"My twin," he said simply, "That's how, because I know you were wondering."

At first Cameron thinks that Sharpay doesn't look anything like Ryan, but then he starts seeing it. They may be different genders, but they are most definitely twins. It's something that Cameron can spot in them, although he can't say how or what it is, exactly. Tyler sees it too, Cameron knows, and that's how they become friends with the Evans twins. It's weird, Cameron thinks, the way that they understand each other without even trying. It's weirder still the way that they fall together without planning to.

Sharpay steadies herself, fingers curling around Cameron's shoulders as she sinks down, and Cameron is reminded of Ryan when he was in the same position a few days ago. Cameron's fingers fit against Sharpay's hipbones in the same way too, but he can tell that this is Sharpay because her kisses are aggressive and bossy. Her hair brushes against him too, although that's not always a valid indicator because Ryan has a wig and he's just as capable of passing for Sharpay as Cameron is passing for Tyler.

They play a game, sometimes, where Cameron will bring Sharpay to the Porc one party and Ryan the next. He's always certain that someone will notice the difference because it's so clear to him but they never do. Once, for variety, Tyler brings in Ryan and then Sharpay dressed up as Ryan. There's more talk about Tyler bringing in a boy than of how there were such slight differences in the boy's appearance.

Part of the reason Cameron thinks that the Evans twins get away with being each other is that they think of it as a role to play and they're both phenomenal actors. Cameron and Tyler get away with it because they can look at each other and see a perfect copy. Sharpay and Ryan get away with it because they can look at each other and become a perfect copy.

Once, when it's just him and Ryan, Cameron asks if Ryan can tell him from Tyler because they're actually different or if Ryan can just tell because he's a twin too. There's a long moment where Ryan doesn't say anything, instead settling against Cameron like he hasn't asked a question, but Cameron knows he heard. It should scare him that he can pinpoint Ryan's behaviors so well.

"Do you remember that song from _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_? The one about the origin love."

Cameron shakes his head. "Which one was that?"

" _When the Earth was still flat,_ " Ryan sings softly, " _and the clouds made of fire and the mountains stretched up to the sky - sometimes even higher._ "

"Oh. Yeah, I vaguely remember it. Why?"

Ryan moves again, this time straddling Cameron and touching their foreheads together. Cameron's hands automatically find Ryan's hips.

"The song says that there were three sexes," Ryan says gently, "One that looked like two boys, one that looked like two girls, and one that looked like a girl and a boy. The Gods were scared of us and so Zeus took his lightning and split everyone. That's the origin of love, because now when we look at our soulmate then we recognize that we were split by the gods."

Tilting his head, Ryan fits their lips together and Cameron lets him. He licks into Ryan's mouth and Ryan let him in, pressing ever so slightly closer. When he finally pulls away, he smiles at Cameron.

"You and Tyler were once a child of the sun. Sharpay and I were once a child of the moon. So you are the same person," Ryan says as snakes his arms around Cameron's neck, "but you aren't. I think sometimes people only see the fact that you were one person, not the fact that you're now two people. Does that answer your question?"

It doesn't exactly, but Cameron thinks he knows what Ryan means so he whispers _yes_ across Ryan's lips and kisses him again. That's about when Sharpay and Tyler come back to the apartment, which is good because Ryan is hard against him and they've got certain rules in place about sex. Namely, they've all got to be in the same place because it's not as much fun without the ability to join in whenever.

When Cameron turns to greet Tyler and Sharpay, he can see the glint in her eyes. It's the same glint that's there when she's hellbent on making something happen, and Ryan chuckles into Cameron's ear. It's sweet and dark like molasses, and Cameron knows that Ryan knows what Sharpay has planned.

"It's going to be a long night," Ryan whispers into Cameron's ear, "but we think you can handle it, Cameron."


End file.
